The walking eclispe
by DracoRunner
Summary: A normal 19 year old boy was meet at a tragic death. What caused it is never reviled as he wakes up in orange town. From there his life is torn as the fist discovery he makes is... that he is now a 14 year old girl. Stuck in a new world with limited knowledge about, he the now she must make his way to this world. His goal uncertain she will go on a grand adventure... even if he...


**To all those who read my other fics I only have a few things to say. Life got in the way so I couldn't work on them but fear not! I've been working on them by using my notebook to write down my plotline and make sure holes aren't left in. Sadly what this has done is given them a direction to go in and that's hard for me to keep. I'm the kind that writes and puts what's good to keep going. They will be worked on but for now is this will be posted because I couldn't get it out of my head.**

WEEE WHOOO WEEE WHOOOO!

You know when you get the feeling something would happen and then it doesn't. You continue your life forgetting that feeling but… it didn't happen this time.

"Bring the tank over here! And where is that dam towel!"

It was supposed to be a normal day for me. I was supposed to get the groceries and then prepare dinner for my little sister.

"The blood is not stopping! Someone bring in some blood packs!"

The darkness slowly started to flood my vision. The paramedics tried their best but I knew it was over. After all having your body getting your body cut in half is a guarantee to the afterlife. You know… as this never ending darkness swallows me. A strange white cloaked figure stood over me. The figures hands started to go towards me but it seemed like a futile effort as I succumbed to eternal sleep.

**xXx**

You know what's it like to pass on? Because I sure as hell don't know. The feeling seemed like if I was on water floating in a never ending ocean. I must have been on something because I think I just tried to breathe… IN WATER!

My body spammed and jerked as the sudden rush of water filled my lungs. I desperately searched for any hold to help but it seemed like it was not to be. I don't know what's going on but it seems like I'm dying again, but by drowning this time. My only regret was not figuring out what the fuck was going on.

"DISNEY IS LOSEING THEIR TOCH!" It took me awhile to register what was going on, but it Seems… I'm alive!

"It seems like you woke up." An old voice stated, I turned my head towards the source to see an… old man… not really much to tell except he's wearing a white shirt and black shorts oh and he's holding a cane. "To think you were unconscious and floating in the ocean" He gave out a laugh, "Your lucky I found you."

He passed a plate into my lap as I notice I was still in the bed. Now that I'm awake it seems to be more of a shack then a house. A slight couch brought my attention back as he pointed towards the food. "Ah! Thank you." I dug in with gusto as my now enormous hunger was brought to light. As I started on my food I tried to piece things together. I remember my little sis yelling me to get more food, I walked to the supermarket that took 3 miles to get there and back, then I made my way back and… and… what happened after that?

"Ah miss! The plate!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the said plate was in my hands as if I was taking a bite out of a sandwich. A fierce blush formed on my face as I placed the plate on my lap. "Sorry about that…" I tuned towards him, "can you tell me where I am?"

The old man nodded, "you're in orange town my dear miss." AS his words sunk in the most that seemed to unnerve me was "Miss"

I stuttered but brought up the question that would determine my sanity, "U-u-um wha-a-what did y-y-you call –m-m-me?" He tilted his head in confusion which led me to slowly get up. "Can I look in a mirror for a quick sec" my words flowed easily for some reason. I didn't wait for a reply as I made my way towards the restroom. As I got there I held the doorknob tightly, ignoring the old man's words of concern. It was all or nothing so I ripped it open and jumped right in front of the mirror.

"Miss, miss, is something wrong!" I heard his footsteps coming but I ignored it in favor of what was before me. It was a girl. Not just any girl though. The girl that stood before me looked about 14 years, she had long indigo hair that reached to her back, sea green eyes that looked on intently, and cute face that seemed to be torn from crying and laughing. That is not what caught my attention… it was that it was a reflection. It was my reflection… the reflection of a one 19 year old boy that is now a 14 year old girl.

"Ahahahah! This is just a dream! A dream I tell yah!" I didn't know what to do, my body started to shake, the tears started to fall, and now I was swaying side to side. I think I would've gotten a concussion if that old man didn't catch me. I hear him trying to figure out what's wrong with me but it was too much. I welcomed the shock that put me to sleep.

**xXx**

I was floating inside some endless dark abyss. I couldn't feel any part of my body nor could I hear any sound. I remember being shocked to sleep but that wasn't on my mind. I think it's safe to say that whatever happened made me go into another world. The reason why I came to this conclusion was… fan fiction. I remember my little sis always waking me up to read some with her always saying, "It's a wonderful story" and all that. I admit I did start reading some on my own but then I started flaming more than I read the story's themselves.

I won't say what made me but let's get back on topic. Now let's see what did that man say I was at… orange town was it? All of a sudden it dawned on me. It was one of the recent anime shows/manga my little sis got interested in, what was it called…One place! No its One piece! The question is though what part I'm in. Sad it's to say I only watched 10 episodes and even then that last one I only watched half of it. Well enough of this pointless shit from what I could remember I have to wait until that Monkey something boy gets here. Until then I wait till I wake up from whatever I'm in…wait… Did he already come here?

**Tell me what you think and the second one is already being typed. I just felt like it should end here.**


End file.
